Fall Of Dunwitty
by skullripper48
Summary: this is a fairy tale that i wrote for a sixth grade language arts project, all reviews are appreciated and if you find a typo, PLEASE inform me. thanks! :{)


Chapter I… Evil

Deep in the caves of the Zugspitze the highest mountain in Germany, evil lurked as no more than a presence. But even that wouldn't change the fate of the world,

For it had been there since the beginning of time and had fed off of the misfortune of men.

Chapter II… Dunwitty

The royal family of had lived in the lands of coland for centuries. But they feared that their time was up, they only had one child, Prince Eric, and he was refusing to marry anybody. One day prince Eric was walking through the village past the cathedral, and past the sculptors, he suddenly saw an old woman trying to carry a large chest, "ma'am is there any way I can help you?' the woman replied "thank you so much, for I have not yet had somebody come to offer help with the load that I carry from here to work and back every day" as Eric stood up he saw that a girl, rather than annoyingly giggling had ducked down behind a wall when she saw that he saw her. The woman then went on to explain that the girl was her daughter; Eric visited every day after that. Then one morning he awoke to the sound of yelling, he looked out his bedchamber window to see that there were soldiers going through the village, he threw his plate of saukeraut aside, threw on his blue frockcoat and laterhosen, and ran to the village. When he arrived he saw the commander of the royal coland dragoons. "What is going on here?" he asked "an attack by an unknown army on the village they appear to only have taken one villager" Eric went quickly to Sarah's house but when he arrived all that was there was a pile of rubble and ash. Enraged he ran to the mountain just wanting to be alone. That was when he saw the mysterious glow coming from the cave…

Chapter III… trouble

As Eric entered the cave cautiously a feeling of relaxation overcame him, he continued deeper into the cave and heard strange whispering, when he went into one of the caves that was branching off of the main system, he found a black rock that was producing strange noises, as he walked closer he heard footsteps that weren't his. And then everything went black!

When Eric awoke he was surrounded by soldiers that he didn't recognize at all, he climbed up, that is, until he felt the cool metal of a sword against his throat …

Chapter IIII… king

One of the strange soldiers walked up to him and said, "join us or die!" the other soldiers all nodded in unison as if they were agreeing with him, he didn't even know who the people were, but he didn't want to die! Finally he made up his mind…

In Sarah's so called "prison cell" in the so called "dungeon" which was just an extra system of caves attached to the barracks, she waited for a guard to show up, to bring news of when she would meet the new king, it was big news for them because it was the first king in 50 years, if this army had been trouble before, Sarah couldn't imagine how bad that they would be when they had a king and had become organized. Then the moment came, a guard noisily walked in, he said "move it you, king Eric awaits" as Sarah sat in the cell in shock the guard slung her over his shoulder and carried her in to the throne room, as she neared the entrance she heard Eric's voice, as she came into view she noticed that instead of his usual green eyes his eyes were a dull gold, he saw her and for a second they met eyes, he suddenly jumped up off of his throne and his eyes jumped back to green for a second then as if it had never happened eric sat back down on his throne, but Sarah had an idea...

That night as the sun was setting sarah walked into eric's room, as he turned around she gazed deep into his eyes and suddenly they turned back to their usual green color, he woke up out his trance and took in his surroundings, "where am I?" he inquired, "no time to explain we've gotta get out of here" sarah replied

Chapter IIIII… homecoming

As eric burst into the throne room with a girl that was clearly from the village the king and queen as well as the gaurds, let out a collective gasp, "eric, where have you been?!" "in the valley, an evil spirit controlled me, and if it hadn't been for sarah here I wouldn't have made it back here alive"

1 month later…

At eric and sarahs wedding there was much merriment, but as the priest was about to marry them a cool breeze went through the crowd and a voice boomed over the mountain" you will never again defy me, I will be back, but with much more force than last time"

Rise of the Templar is next…


End file.
